Fiends
Fiends are commonly regarded as the gods guarding free will, freedom, and the choice of all living creatures. They are always chaotic, and always with otherworldly powers. Fiends are the mortal enemies of Celestials, and seek nothing but their downfall as they feel their ideals of order will create stagnant life that lives in an eternal lack of change. The Fiends believe that change is necessary in order to progress and celestials halt that. Fiends have many different followers, and while some fiends are truly powerful, there are but a few who rule. Most fiends are of lesser power, with the lowest being lemures, non sentient molten flesh monsters that pose a threat to naught but the lowest common creatures. Of course, there are many different varieties, so the lack of might of a Lemure should not assure you of a lack of might from the entirety of fiends. Indeed, the three jointed council of Fiends, Vorox the Goristro, Diminu the Balor, and the unofficial king, Hoiker the Pit Fiend. The Council of Fiends The council of Fiends is made up of the three most powerful, most intelligent, most wise fiends, exceptional in their power even to the peers of their breeds. Vorox the Goristro While the Goristroi breed is generally unintelligent and simply seeks to smash with no regard as to a target, Vorox the greatest among them is different. Blessed by its own power, Vorox is intelligent as well as strong though it still retains the characteristics of a Goristro. As such, Vorox rules over entropy, destruction, and war. Invoked as a battle god by those who follow the fiends, Vorox will give power to those it deems worthy, further aiding them in battle and destruction. Vorox's followers detest necromancy, viewing it as reversing the natural order of things. As such, any loyal follower of Vorox, whether fiend or simply a lower being, will not stand for any necromancy. Orcs, one of the largest and most loyal groups of followers, have an incredibly negative view on necromancy as a result. Lynch mobs have been known to occur to any suspected of necromancy in the Orc community. Appearance Goristroi at the smallest are 20 feet tall and 14,000 lbs with brown coloring, and two horns decorated with various trophies gathered from previous conquests. Vorox is more impressive. Weighing in at 30,000 lbs, 40 feet tall with black coloring, and four horns clad in gold, Vorox is a sight more impressive than its younger brethren. Its combat prowess is unparalleled but for the two other Fiend lords. Domain Vorox is recognized to rule over entropy, all forms of battle, and the destruction of things. His domain is often regarded as the opposite of Celestial. Typical Followers Orcs are the largest and most dedicated group of followers of Fiends. They prefer to pray to Vorox, though they will pray to others whose domains may be more relevant when needed. Any follower of Vorox is disgusted by necromancy. Lower Fiends Vorox has many different lieutenants that serve it. There are three that are raised above the others, however. Kiiani the Maralith, Voran the Rakshasa, and Nathaz the Goristro. These three make up Vorox's advisors, and generals in battle. Diminu the Balor Balors are are passionate creatures, ambitious, and intelligent, wreathed in fire. Natural leaders, they serve as generals against the enemies of the Fiends, celestials, commanding vast armies. Their passion is their true strength, where they flourish, and they are said to experience all emotions more strongly. During times in between battle, they are often said to be artists of great skill. Diminu is a more powerful Balor, with more passion than the rest. Going from emotional extreme to emotional extreme, one must be careful near him as while he could be incredibly jovial one second, the next he could be furious, incensed by a perceived slight. Diminu is thought of as the Patron of art, and has been known to summon accomplished artists to his Hall of Achievement to reward them. He also will smite those he deems false, artists with no passion and falsehood, choosing to destroy their art and cripple them. A truly fickle being. Appearance Diminu is a larger than life creature in every way. His flames reflect what he is feeling, when sad a pale blue, enraged a burning red, black when repressed, and so on and so forth. While balors are typically 12 feet tall and 4500 lbs, Diminu is said to be 18 feet tall and 5000 lbs, his wings covered in scales of iridescence. Domain Diminu rules over the area of Passion; Strong Emotions, Charisma, Artists, and Love. While most know him for his passion, he is also the god of Battlefield tactics, competition, fire, and the insane. Typical Followers Diminu's followers are oftentimes as unstable as him. His typical followers are the insane, artists, and Orc tacticians, though they pray to Vorox in the same breath. Lower Fiends Diminu acts as a battlefield general with Goristro during engagements, his greater intelligence tempered by his rage. Any disputes they have are generally swayed to one side by Diminu's most prized servant, the maralith Harmic, whose cold demeanor, and lack of passion were what Diminu lacked. Diminu is no fool, and recognizes that passion, while necessary, is not the only important thing. As such, he prizes the cold and logical input of his advisor Harmic and the ice devil Delugen. The only of his servants with any passion at all is the rakshasa Boran, and he contributes little, choosing to save his words for times when he actually cares. Harmic is the most trusted of Diminu's servants, followed by Delugen, and then Boran. Hoiker the Pit Fiend Pit fiends are natural leaders as smart as a mighty wizard, innately magical, and with an army of Fiends to command are truly fierce. Hoiker is better than the rest. Smarter, more cunning and tactical, merciless yet not cruel. Hoiker, while not appearing to all, is an accessible god, sending servants to those in need of him. Often times the only aid offered is a deal, which Hoiker rules over as his domain. These deals are always honored. Hoiker is depicted as a god who listens to all the prayers that are sent to him, and is said to spend most of his time in contemplation on how best to act on these prayers. Some who seek deals have been summoned to his dwelling, where they describe a large hall at the end of which Hoiker sits on a throne, leaning back and thinking. Appearance Pit Fiends are generally 12 feet tall and 800 pounds, wrapped in flames and red skin. Hoiker's true appearance is largely unknown as it is said that its appearance changes due to who observes him. Orcs have reported seeing a 25 foot tall creature wreathed in the bones of its conquests, whereas elves speak of how a merely 15 foot tall Pit Fiend who wore but a loincloth, and his flames were closer to that of candlelight. A dwarven fiend worshipping community claims that Hoiker appeared to them in the finest armor they had ever seen, and the glow of his flames closer matched that of a forge. Domain Hoiker is the lord of Choice, Study and Magic, and Deals of any kind. Typical Followers Most merchants regard Hoiker as a patron of trade, praying to him at the advent of any deal. Those in hard situations where they may feel no choice pray to him for guidance. Hoiker does not have any typical followers among a people, instead being a god that is requested as necessary. Lower Fiends Hoiker has but two close and trusted companions and that is Vorox and Diminu. Unlike the other two Fiend Lords, He does not directly oversee any command of lower fiends, leaving that to them.